


Mr. Loverman

by syllkies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, M/M, Nothing New Under The Sun, Post-Time Skip, Post-time Skip Haikyuu, Slow Burn, but not for long, if u haven't figured it out, mr loverman by ricky montgomery, question mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllkies/pseuds/syllkies
Summary: Their love is gratifying; a magnetic force that transcends time and serves as a reminder of the weightlessness one can only feel in space.But Argentina isn’t space, because if it was, Iwaizumi thinks bitterly, they might actually be able to ignore the way the world is against them.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mr. Loverman

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'll write iwaoi fluff, but that day isn't today
> 
> [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPn1jwz3Wqk) i was inspired by
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💞💞

It begins when they are five years old. Iwaizumi’s family moves to a new neighbourhood, courtesy of his father getting a promotion at the time. His mother, bright and overly friendly, is quick to learn the neighbours on the opposite side of the road have a child the same age as Iwaizumi. She is even quicker to plan a playdate three days later at their house. 

Iwaizumi’s first impression of the slightly taller walnut-haired boy is that he is annoying, painfully so. He is way too loud when he asks for an additional cookie as if he already doesn’t have five in his hands and Iwaizumi quickly understands he cannot possibly sustain such a friendship. That, of course, doesn’t stop his mother from organising another play date four days later. That one goes surprisingly better, not that it’s hard, considering how low the bar is. Snow has piled up the night before and the boys spend their free time in the living room, while their mothers drink coffee in the kitchen. They are watching some show about UFOs and aliens that Iwaizumi finds slightly disturbing, but Oikawa appears fascinated by it that in return makes Iwaizumi even more disturbed than before. Once again, he understands he cannot sustain a friendship with the boy and that same night begs his mother to never organise another play date. She laughs it off and reassures Iwaizumi that he just needs to give the other boy a chance. If he knew any curses at that time, he would’ve probably used them. The third playdate is in the nearby park and although winter has come and most bugs have hidden somewhere that doesn’t stop Iwaizumi from looking for them anyway. He goes around kicking snow and making holes in it in the search for insects and Oikawa complains about the weirdness of it all. 

“Iwa-chan, why do you want to collect bugs? They are gross.” 

“Not grosser than your stupid aliens or the nickname.” quicky jabs back Iwaizumi and goes back to his initial mission. Oikawa seems defeated, but soon enough he starts going around the big piles of snow and digs them. Iwaizumi is taken aback but says nothing of it, fairly decided on ignoring Oikawa until it is time to go home. A sudden shriek steals his attention and he sees Oikawa pointing at something in his feat. 

“Iwa-chan, I found a bug!”

Iwaizumi quickly strides over to Oikawa and admires the small insect at their feet. “Wow, how did you find it?”

“I didn’t.” Oikawa shakes his head. “It found me.” 

Iwaizumi wants to say something but his mother’s voice distracts him and his five-year-old brain can’t keep up. They get back home and his mother asks him the usual question of whether he has enjoyed himself. This time Iwaizumi is slower with his response. By all means, he should be disappointed— he didn’t catch a single bug and the only one he ended up seeing was one Oikawa managed to find. And yet he finds himself saying he wishes he could go on another playdate. His mother is more than happy to oblige. 

A month later, Iwazumi is laying in his bed, surrounded by the presents he has received for Christmas and he looks for the one he got from Oikawa. He gingerly opens the packaging and reveals a bug-collecting kit. Unfortunately, if he has to go by the bright letters on the box it is only usable during the summer, but he is five years old and the pure joy of receiving something so precious drowns out the disappointment. 

That night he asks his mother to organise another playdate for tomorrow. 

* * *

They are nine years old when Oikawa accidentally flips the channel to a volleyball match and is too immersed by it to change the tv station. For the next three days, he begs Iwaizumi to start volleyball along with him and begrudgingly Iwaizmu accepts. They suck at it at first, but they are nine and are yet to understand the thrill of a proper recieve, a strong serve and a spike going past three blockers. Thankfully, their school has a volleyball club and Oikawa is quick to sign both of them for it. This is the first time Iwaizumi has to learn the importance of teamwork and the fact that Oikawa might be something more than an annoying friend. 

He watches the latter tirelessly work with their upperclassmen on how to control the round surface of the ball. He watches him spend night after night in front of the tv screen, fascinated by the way the players control the ball, the way their shoes squeak on the wooden floor of a big stadium and soon realises Oikawa has found something precious to hold onto, other than their friendship. 

They lose their first match but they are almost ten and amateurs, Iwaizumi realises. Oikawa, however, does not. For the first time, Iwaizumi sees the latter in such distress; his meltdowns, when they were five and his mother denied him another cookie can’t hold a candle to the way Oikawa’s mouth slightly quivers and his tears threaten to spill over. Iwaizumi, however, has yet to learn, that is something meaningless in the grand picture of Oikawa Tooru. 

Iwaizumi isn’t sure how to confront Oikawa about it. Sure, he feels the slight disappointment blossoming in his chest as well, no one likes to lose after all, but he imagines it is incomparable to whatever Oikawa feels at the moment. He settles on buying ice cream for the both of them and feels a wave of relief wash over him when Oikawa thanks him with a small smile and licks the frozen treat in his hand.

* * *

They are in their first year of junior high when he feels a visible change in Oikawa’s demeanour. The latter acts as if he is an actor and the entire world is looking at him. Iwaizumi is forced to learn the difference between fake and real rather quickly but finds himself content when he sees Oikawa doesn’t use his sly tactics on him. At first, he doesn’t understand when or how Oikawa built those walls around himself despite knowing him for longer than initially anticipated. Then he sees the way Oikawa regards their upperclassmen – a sense of admiration and envy seeps from Oikawa like poison and Iwaizumi has to find a way to contain it. The latter is quicker, however, and covering himself with layers upon layers of sweet smiles and semi-respect seem to help. 

It becomes a problem during their third year of junior high. The sudden surge of new first years takes both of them aback, but there is only one that holds the cake; the crown jewel if you will. Kageyama Tobio is a genius in every sense of the word, and Oikawa has to choice but to begrudgingly admit it. And much to his horror, as well, he is a good kid. He goes asking for help every living moment of practice and Iwaizumi sees the way Oikawa’s walls are slowly falling apart over time. He has built himself from the ground up, working hard to surpass his upperclassmen and to become a starter from his first year and then there he is small, sweet, little Kageyama with natural-born talent ingrained in his very being. And Oikawa hates him more than he probably should. 

Iwaizumi does his best to keep things afloat and only when Oikawa tries to take out his insecurities on the innocent kid does Iwaizumi realise the problem isn’t Kageyma— it’s Oikawa himself. Self-hatred is a foreign concept to Iwaizumi and he finds it hard to tear down the chains around Oikawa’s heart so he could help him.

_He still doesn’t think he has it down._

* * *

Ushijima Wakatoshi is an amazing player, is the first thing Iwaizumi thinks when he finally gets to meet him and consequently play against him. Ushijima Wakatoshi is the absolute worst, is the first thing Oikawa says when he meets the former and consequently plays against him. The figure of the ace of Shiratorizawa plagues both of them after their first match together and it never stops. It reaches the deepest depths of their feeling of failure when they lose against him every time they feel confident enough to go to nationals and even when Oikawa receives the best setter award. 

This is the time Iwaizumi realises how connected Oikawa and he are. The two of them are connected the way players are during a game - they support each other, creating a strong barrier, and never let the ball drop (until they finally do). He takes pleasure in knowing they have created something Ushijima himself has a hard time destroying. 

The stench of shared disappointment and wretchedness reaches its peak during their last year of junior high and they promise each other to go to nationals and to beat Ushijima once and for all. In a sense, Iwaizumi is grateful for Ushijima, in his own twisted way. Perhaps without the ace, he would’ve never felt the timeless relation between him and Oikawa and would’ve never realised the latter matters to him more than Iwaizumi lets on. 

_He never tells Oikawa about it._

* * *

Their first year of high school serves as a reset. The training becomes harder now that they have a clear goal in mind and Iwaizumi wishes to give up. These moments are rare and fleeting, but still there. 

He pants loudly and falls to the floor. He feels big beads of sweat rolling down his temples and back. He decides then and there that practice for today is enough. He is back on his feet after a few moments of obvious struggle and looks to where Oikawa is practising his serves, overexerting himself in a way only he can. Iwaizumi feels a sudden bubble of rage fill him and yells at Oikawa to stop. The latter looks at him curiously and shoots him a reassuring smile, but Iwaizumi is smarter than that. It’s been a long time since junior high, he suddenly realises and takes apart the fake smile like its second nature to him. The bubble gets bigger and this time he is taking long strides until he finally reaches Oikawa and yanks him by the shirt. A forgotten memory of him doing the same thing after Oikawa had tried to slap Kageyama surges through his mind, but he quickly buries it with annoyance. They stay like that for a few minutes until Iwaizumi is done yelling and Oikawa no longer looks as proud of himself. 

“Iwa-chan, I am grateful for your care, but I can assure you I am fine.” 

Iwaizumi is quick to bite back and for a split second considers yelling in Oikawa’s face again, but he sees the latter’s smile falter ever so slightly. A foreign pain tugs at his heart and Iwaizumi bites his lower lip, the taste of regret and guilt spreading across his very being. 

“Let’s go, Shittykawa.”

The next morning they go to practice and watching Oikawa stretch makes all the insecurities and desire to give up leave his body. Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and doesn’t miss the way Matsukawa and Hanamaki look at him knowingly; still, he ignores it, the same way he does his rapidly beating heart.

* * *

They lose their first official high school match against Shiratorizawa during the following Interhigh and the third years treat them to ramen. The procedure mimics itself after Spring high as well. It’s still warm outside when they leave the restaurant and they take on a leisurely pace until they reach their houses. They stop in front of them and Iwaizumi patiently waits until Oikawa is done berating their third years and promising him (but more so himself) that they are going to win next year. Iwaizumi can’t help but smile when he sees Oikawa so determined— he looks ready to take over the world and something inside Iwaizumi swells with distinguishable fondness. He catches himself slipping and silently appreciates it when Oikawa doesn’t say anything about the momentary sign of weakness and wishes him goodnight. 

_At least he hopes Oikawa hasn’t noticed._

* * *

Iwaizumi comes to a silent realisation during their second year that his feelings for Oikawa are more improper than what is considered for traditional friendships. Much less between two boys. The vivid image of laying with Oikawa and doing nothing in a way that ventures past the territory of friendship flashes through his mind in a rather untimely manner. They learn of Kageyama’s notoriety through mutual friends and Oikawa doesn’t hide the way he relishes on the fact Kageyama has supposedly gotten what he ‘deserves’. That alone is usually more than enough for Iwaizumi to start kicking him, but this time he stays silent and just watches Oikawa. Matsukawa and Hanamaki feign attention to Oikawa’s speech but in reality, they are throwing knowing looks at Iwaizumi and he snaps out of his fantasies. He yells at Oikawa to stop but it somehow feels different than before. For a split second that is reflected in Oikawa’s eyes but he ignores it, for his or Iwaizumi’s sake – the latter doesn’t know, and for that, he is all the more grateful. 

That night Iwaizumi lies in his bed. The clock on his nightstand shows 4:34 and the rational part of Iwaizumi’s mind reminds him he has a test first thing in the morning tomorrow. The other one replays Oikawa’s laughter on repeat and Iwaizumi wants nothing more than to hear it live. 

The next day's test goes surprisingly well despite the fact Iwaizumi has slept a total of two hours. Practice, on the other hand, proves itself as an unbeatable foe and half-way through Iwaizumi has to take a break. He wants to blame his tired mind— it has been a long day, after all; but one look at a certain walnut-haired boy makes his heart fall in his shoes and Iwaizumi has to use all of his will power to shoo the intrusive thoughts away. 

_But desperation only works so far._

As if on cue, karma makes its appearance known in the way Oikawa falls not even a week later. He does his best to reassure everyone he is perfectly fine, but Iwaizumi sees the way he tightly grips his knee and his breath hitches. Iwaizmu’s heart drops in his feet and he makes it a point to accentuate his anger at Oikawa for never giving himself a break because he cares (and yet his greatest vice is not knowing how to show it). Oikawa laughs as if sustaining an injury is something only a comedic genius is capable of doing and waves his hand dismissively, reassuring Iwaizumi he’ll be more careful next time. 

Telepathy is a hidden power of his, Iwaizmu muses as Oikawa sternly states that ‘there _is_ going to be next time’ the second Iwaizmu bitterly thinks, ‘if there will ever be one’

_Because for what it’s worth, as much as Iwaizumi believes he knows himself, Oikawa knows him better._

* * *

Only when they get to their third and final year of high school does Iwaizumi realise time is a rather broad matter (and one he cannot fully comprehend) and his suppressed feelings serve as a ticking time-bomb. He had thought they would go away eventually, except they don’t. Iwaizumi promptly ignores the dreadful feeling of unrequited love that has resided in his gut since his second year and decides that maybe, just maybe he has a chance if he simply buries himself in too much work. He needn’t make such plans as university entrance exam preparations and volleyball have already made more than enough of them. 

Admittedly, being in the same class as Oikawa and spending a disproportionately large amount of time with him is something he cannot escape from, but needless feelings are something he can. It all goes his way anyway until Interhigh comes around and so does Ushijima. The loss stings, more than before. Iwaizumi muses it has something to do with the fact it was their last chance and they completely blew it, or maybe something to do with Oikawa, whose fire still hasn’t been extinguished. Sping High preliminaries make quick work of that and as Oikawa’s tears roll down his cheeks and the entire team weeps in unison (because Oikawa may be a lot of things and the role of a captain is definitely one of them), Iwaizumi, for all his twisted appreciation, curses Kageyama. 

On both occasions they treat their underclassmen to ramen, continuing a long-held tradition. Except this time when they reach their houses, Oikawa doesn’t berate the third years. And Iwaizumi inwardly knows he is too busy blaming himself for everything; _what ifs_ running around his mind with bright letters like the neon signs outside clubs; most probably eternally cursing his bad knee more than Ushijima or Kageyama. They don’t say anything about it, instead, they make a promise; a pact, if you will. 

_One Iwaizumi had yet to realise would hurt more than it lets on._

* * *

It’s an unusually warm winter day when Oikawa makes his confession. The entire team stares in disbelief and Matsukawa and Hanamaki make one joke too many about the situation. Iwaizumi wants to go outside and scream whatever amount of oxygen still remains in his lungs, but his feet stay glued to the ground as the last person he wants to talk to carefully approaches him. 

“Iwa-chan, are you alright?” 

“Huh?” the gears in Iwaizumi’s head start spinning and nervously he scratches his nape. “Yes, sorry. I just… Argentina is rather far away, no?” 

Oikawa chuckles and his hair reminds Iwaizumi of clouds as he shakes his head. “Indeed, it is. But I think it’ll do me good. Change of scenery and all.” 

Iwaizumi wants to rebut, to yell, to do something; _anything_ if it meant Oikawa would stay in Japan, but one look into walnut eyes and Iwaizumi knows whatever effort he wishes to put in will be to no avail. He knows the look of determination residing in Oikawa’s pupils as if it’s his own and the only thing Iwaizumi has left is a smile, a fist bump and an off-hand comment about bringing souvenirs from South America. 

He feels defeated; a much different kind, however, as opposed to the feelings after a match against Shiratorizawa. To his surprise, he goes up to Hanamaki and Matsukawa before they get to him first. They are sitting on a bench near the school gates, looking at something on Hanamaki’s phone. Clearly, they hear Iwaizumi’s footsteps because both of their heads shoot up from the screen and sandwich Iwaizmu between the two of them. Matsukawa’s gentle rubbing on his back and Hanamaki’s reassuring words fly over his very being. 

“Has he left?” Iwaizumi croaks and realises this is the first time he has talked since his conversation with Oikawa. No one had told him he had been silent during the entirety of practice. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki share a worried look, but the former nods and continues his stroking. 

The dam that is protecting Iwaizumi’s feelings from seeping out finally leaves a crack open and Iwaizumi crouches down, holding his hands tightly around his body. The tears spill until there are none left. Iwaizumi’s face feels hot and his head pounds with pain he hasn’t deemed imaginable before. He isn’t a crier is the irony of it all. Admittedly, during Oikawa’s speech after their loss at Spring High he did. How could he not? However, now, he is at the mercy of his _own_ emotions and his heart burns with inextinguishable anguish. Heartbreak is something he has only heard of in books and movies and the amount of times it has been portrayed with a gallon of ice cream and white tissues makes him think of it as something rather redundant. If it can be fixed with a little ice cream then surely it cannot be that bad, right? He is reminded of a buried memory of Oikawa eating ice cream in middle school and wishes to throw up. 

The blood rushing in his head blocks out whatever Hanamaki and Matsukawa are trying to say and he simply stays still. Stays still until his heart finds an appropriate time to start beating normally again and for his head to stop spinning. Hanamaki and Matsukawa wait until the sun has set and the winter wind picks up. Iwaizumi feels ready to move and can only be eternally grateful when they walk with him until they reach his home. He hugs each one for gratitude, afraid his voice might betray him and silently enters his house. He doesn’t reply when his mother asks him why he’s late or when his father questions his blood-shot eyes. He goes up to his room and makes sure to leave a note outside not to bother him.

His bed feels exceptionally welcoming that night and thankfully, he doesn’t dream of walnut hair and a bad knee. 

* * *

The moon changes its shape a couple of times, but Iwazimu tries his very best not to follow in its footsteps. He returns Oikawa’s fist bumps with the same enthusiasm, spikes his sets with enough power to make the players on the other side of the net flinch and goes home with him after university consultations; all to preserve the sense of normalcy he is desperately grasping at. To the untrained eye, nothing has changed, but Iwaizmu feels the shift in the way they move around each other and apprehensively recognises that Oikawa does too. The latter doesn’t mention it, of course, but Iwaizumi sees it in the glances Oikawa steals his way, the manner in which their fingers brush against each other, sending shivers down Iwaizumi’s spine every time. 

And every time pieces of his heart plummet in the dark abyss of helplessness and realisation of the fact that love isn’t the fairy tale of the young princess, but rather the tragic story of the villain. Iwaizumi longs for something he can never have and his foolish views from middle school, of him and Oikawa being connected, crack under the cruelty real life serves on a silver platter with a bow on top. 

New Years fast approaches and for the first time, Iwaizumi dreads the fact he has to spend it with Oikawa. Indeed, Matsukawa and Hanamaki will be there and for a fleeting moment, Iwaizumi feels better about himself. Both of them have been a great help the past few weeks and yet Iwaizumi can’t shake the idea that something unfortunate is going to happen during their celebration. The fact he hasn’t heard from Oikawa recently despite the fact they are in the same class and live opposite of each other does nothing but to add fuel to the fire. 

The night of they are cooped up in Hanamaki’s living room. The coffee table is littered with food they most _definitely_ shouldn’t be eating and a few bottles of sake sit idly by the couch waiting to be opened. The TV is playing a documentary about sealife that they have abandoned a long time ago, opting to simply talk. Hanamaki is in the middle of a heated discussion with Matsukawa about Eren’s character from “Attack on titan” when Oikawa stands up from his seat opposite of Iwaizumi and leaves the room. Iwaizumi tries to ignore his gut telling him to go after him but notices the clock nearing twelve and reasons he better bring him back otherwise he will never hear the end of it. Yes, he’s only following him because if Oikawa misses the new year Iwaizumi will be the one bearing the repercussions. It has nothing to do with the heat creeping up his ears and cheeks or the loud beating of his heart resonating throughout his entire body. 

He finds Oikawa leaning on the balcony on the first floor, looking over the backyard. Snow has covered the entire ground and Oikawa’s deep breaths come out as little blows of smoke in the winter cold. He hears Iwaizumi approaching because he straightens up and turns around. His face is red from the snow and yet Iwaizumi wonders how his smile doesn’t melt it. 

“Iwa-chan, what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing. It’s nearing twelve, let’s go back inside.” 

“I like it here, though.” hums Oikawa and goes back to staring at the snow. 

“It’s cold.”

“And since when does that bother you?” 

“Oikawa, let’s just go back inside.” Iwaizumi feels a bubble filling up with mild annoyance inside of him. Disbelief takes over him as he wonders how he managed to fall for someone so stubborn. 

“Iwa-chan, what are you getting mad for?”

“I am not.”

“Right, and we went to nationals after beating Ushiwaka.” Oikawa turns around as he says that; a scowl gracing his features and Iwaizumi feels all irritation leave his body. He puts his hand in the pockets of his jacket and looks away.

“Iwa-chan, what is going on with you?” he receives no answer and bitterly continues. “You’ve been acting so weird lately. Is it because of what I said? About moving to Argentina?”

_No._

_Yes._

_I don’t know._

A few lazy replies swim in Iwaizumi’s mind as he’s trying to figure out a way out out of this. Quickly, he remembers who he’s talking to and he sighs, his shoulders slumping. “Do we have to have this conversation now?” He hopes Oikawa recognises the tiredness and dread in his voice. 

“I don’t wish to go into the new year with a weird gap between us. It’s not _us._ When did we stop being _us_? Why? What changed?” Oikawa sounds desperate as he grips at the balcony railing, staring at Iwaizumi. 

“Do you really want me to tell you?” _In six months, you’ll be on the other side of the planet, you could’ve waited,_ but those words are left unsaid as Oikawa feverishly nods. “Because I’m in love with you. That’s why.” he ignores Oikawa’s shocked expression and proceeds. “I thought I would get over it but I couldn’t. Then suddenly you announce you’re leaving for Argentina and frankly, I just wanted to spare myself the heartbreak.” _and failed miserably but you don’t have to know that._

Oikawa is silent for a few very long heartbeats. He’s no longer staring at Iwaizmu but rather at his feet. His hands are still holding onto the railing as if his life depends on it. Suddenly, he looks up and opens his mouth, but the distant roars of fireworks welcoming the new year drown out his words. Some minutes later they stop and Iwaizumi and Oikawa are immediately interrupted by Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They exchange a few ragged ‘Happy New Year’s!’, but thankfully they quickly pick up on the tension present in the air and leave; Hanamaki sneakily gives Iwaizumi thumbs up. 

All falls silent, only the distant screams of celebration vibrate in the air and Iwaizumi’s breath stills. He dares look up at Oikawa, who appears to feel the awkwardness hanging in the atmosphere as well. 

“You… what were you saying?”

“I...,” he takes a deep breath and continues. “I said that the man in front of me is the biggest idiot I know of. And yet I still love him all the same.”

Iwaizumi lets the words sink in, making sure he hasn’t misheard. He notices the way Oikawa’s eyes water at the corners, dangerous tears threatening to spill over. On the spur of the moment in one long stride, Iwaizumi ends up in front of Oikawa and pulls him in a suffocating hug. “God, we’re both idiots.”

Oikawa sniffles in response and buries his head further into Iwaizumi’s neck despite their height difference. They stay like this until Iwaizumi pulls away and cups Oikawa’s face with his hands. He brushes some of the fallen tears with his thumb and smiles, connecting their foreheads together. He is reminded of an obscure memory from middle school; a warm wave of fondness washes over him. 

Suddenly, Oikawa closes his eyes and slowly moves closer to Iwaizumi. Their lips fit together like the last two pieces of a puzzle. It’s a gentle, fleeting moment of grande affection that ends just as quickly as it started. This time both of them simultaneously pull away from each other, shy embarrassment creeping up their cheeks. 

“So, uhm…” Iwaizumi fumbles his words. “Does that mean that… I mean….,”

Oikawa lets out a breathy chuckle and connects their hands. “Really, Iwa-chan? Yes, that is exactly what that means, I assure you.” 

Iwaizumi lets out a deep breath he hasn’t realised he is holding and follows Oikawa as the latter guides them inside. He feels childish giddiness rising inside of him and can’t help the smile spilling over his features; even Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s off-hand remarks don’t bother him. He watches Oikawa smile genuinely, happiness evident in his eyes and silently Iwaizumi wishes time would stop. 

_No wonder they call them lovestruck_ fools _._


End file.
